


Set sail!

by Tricsha



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricsha/pseuds/Tricsha
Summary: When Vox Machina became pirates.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Set sail!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year. Prompt three was Pirate AU OR Intoxication.

In all honesty, not one of them could ever truly pinpoint how they ended up owning a pirate ship. But it was definitely the twins’ fault everyone agreed (including said twins). Because it was Vax’s idea to rob the asshole merchant who ripped them all of and it was Vex who came up with the oh so brilliant idea of fleeing from the authorities by simply sailing away from the port. And it all spiraled from there.

Soon stories would travel from port to port about the black ship sailing under a flag with a grey skull on it. Tales about a master gunner who could hit a fly at 200 feet and that was always followed by a thin trail of black smoke. A quarter and sailing master who flirted with almost everyone who crossed her and could navigate even the trickiest of waters where many others would be lost.

A healer that could easily kill you if you tried to keep her from healing her friends. And her best friend, a gentle giant and the crew’s muscle who would crush your skull if she was to busy to do it herself or if you simply looked at him the wrong way.

They told stories of a young woman dressed in red that would make the winds follow the ship and who could make storms die if truly needed. They would say that a black figure could always be seen near her if one knew where to look.

And then there was the man in purple that no one ever got a grip about. The one who did everything and nothing depending on who you asked but always had an instrument in hand and played at all hours of the day. If he was not singing or declaring his love for the cleric that is.

Many decades later would the next generation come home and tell their parents about the crew they met when sailing just past Wildemount. “They are even weirder than us”, Vesper would say as they all the tale of the adventure they had been on with the crew of the Ball-Eater. The older generation would all laugh as they looked back at memories from their youth.


End file.
